


Still Not Tired, Even If He Should Be

by witch_vibrancy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Frottage, Kind of getting together?, M/M, Make Outs, S4 Finale Spoilers, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, bath scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_vibrancy/pseuds/witch_vibrancy
Summary: Spoiler warning for the end of Season 4.Hinata is antsy, Kageyama is still mostly riding the adrenaline high. They're the last ones left in the bath.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Still Not Tired, Even If He Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, first fic in like 6yrs, first fic in the fandom and for my boys.  
> Mostly unedited and written pretty late at night after watching the finale and getting that scene of my first yrs in the baths. It started out as a fun little thing and accidently turned to smut so.  
> Enjoy!

It took the weight of the rest of the team on his back for it to really sink in.

 _They'd won_.

They'd beaten the _number 2 seeded national team_. 

And he and Kageyama had been the ones to hit the winning shot! 

Nishinoya's excited screaming in his ear finally brought Hinata back to the stadium floor where he was still kneeling. The dull roar of the crowd and his teammates flooded his ears and he looked over at Kageyama, a huge incredulous grin splitting his face open. Kageyama looked back at him, breathing heavy and eyebrows raised, his fingers hot over Hinata's on the wooden floor of the gym, still cooling down from the impact of their winning block and making Hinata's heart beat a little faster. 

"We did it." He breathed out. Kageyama nodded his head. "WE DID IT! KAGEYAMA WE DID IT!" Hinata tilted his head back and screamed the words, his fellow teammates echoing them back at him as they all dropped on top of them, dogpiling on the floor in a mess of sweaty ecstatic bodies. 

  
Ukai came over then, trying to herd them up and to the back of the court to go through the bowing and thanking of the other team. Hinata didn't let go of Kageyama's fingers till they had to bow, adrenaline still pumping through his veins and saying; _Just keep holding on, just a little bit longer, you did this together after all.  
_

So he does and when Kageyama doesn't let go, the butterflies in his stomach flap a little harder.

**

Later, after they'd all trudged wearily back to the Jaybird Inn, Hinata rushed around, jumping on shoulders and practically vibrating as they all sat down to watch the coverage and chat. He jumped around the room waiting for it to be his turn in the bath, bouncing off Ukai and the rest of the team till he and Kageyama, and Tsukki and Yamaguchi were usher out of the room and down the stairs.

Hinata still didnt sit still in the baths, swimming from side to side of the bath, still antsy. Still chasing the adrenaline high of the last block, the last spike.

He was so, so bone tired from the match, from _pushing_ himself so much. But he was also SO, SO AMPED UP. He wanted to keep running and jumping and receiving!

Instead, Hinata let his nose sink under the water and blows bubbles. Yamaguchi kicked at his ankle, pushing him away so he can get out and go wash up.

Hinata stays in the water, swimming up and down till Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have finished, finally pulls himself up to stand when he notices Kageyama still sitting at one of the stools, water streaming down his head, eyes closed. 

"You're still in here?" Hinata says, sitting back down. Kageyama opens his eyes to look over at Hinata with an expression he can't quite figure out. He watches Kageyama hook the shower head back into its holder, watches him stand up and turn around. Watches as he walks over to the bath, completely naked, Hinata blushes and looks away until Kageyama is right in front of him. 

"Shouyo." Kageyama says, quiet.

When Hinata doesn't answer he takes his chin gently. Hinata feels his face heat up at the soft touch of calloused fingers. He let's Kageyama tilt his chin up till they're face to face.

"Shouyo." He says again. 

Hinata makes a low impatient noise in his throat.

"What?!" He whines, still avoiding eye contact with the taller boy, and Kageyama squeezes the hand on Hinata's cheeks till he makes a fishy face. Hinata slaps his hands against Kageyama's chest.   
"Kahgeyawaah!" Leh eee guh!" 

"Then look at me."   
Hinata flicks his eyes over to meet Kageyama's, and then away when he still sees that unreadable expression. Kageyama just squeezes his cheeks again till he looks back. 

"Whah?" He says through his squished checks, frowning at Kageyama. The other boy lets go of his face, thumb smoothing over the wet skin of his cheek, and then sliding down to cup the back of his neck, fingers in the damp hair, and leans down till his forehead rests against Hinata's. 

"Ka- Tobio, what?" He says again, lower, almost a whisper, looking up through his eyelashes.

"Shouyo." Kageyama says, and its all the warning Hinata gets before soft lips touch his. Hinata doesnt jump, but he freezes up, heart beating out of his chest, just for a moment, before his hands move by themselves and wind around Kageyama's neck and suddenly he's pushing up, reciprocating the soft kisses Kageyama is pressing into his mouth. 

Kageyama presses his free hand into Hinata's hip, pulling him in, and Hinata wonders for a minute when it got there before Kageyama surges forward, soft kisses turning into something hot and hard, making Hinata whimper into the taller boy's mouth.   
Kageyama's hand slides around Hinata's waist, pulling their bodies flush before pulling away from the kiss, a small smile pulling up the corners of his mouth as Hinata chases after the loss of contact, bumping their noses together and groaning low in his throat. 

Kageyama pulls him along by the hips as he steps back towards the seats in the bath and pulls Hinata down, down onto his lap, the wet friction of their thighs making Kageyama groan loud enough that Hinata freezes, eyes wide, before his expression shifts to something a little more...determinded. Kageyama watches wide eyed while Hinata slides further into his lap, slowly, slowly till their bellies are flush, erections caught between and Hinata lets a groan slip from his lips as he breathes out. 

With both hands now on Hinata's waist, its easy to pull the smaller boy up slightly so that their erections rub together and simultaneous low moans fill the bathroom. Hinata takes one hand from around Kageyama's neck and shoves it between them, taking both his and Kageyama's dick in hand and stroking slowly once, almost hesitantly, as if he just wants to see what will happen. Kageyama groans, dropping his head onto Hinata's shoulder and covering the smaller hand with his own, and squeezing. He's rewarded with a choked off moan and Hinata arching his back into it as Kageyama starts to move their hands together.  
He feels Hinata's other hand bury in his wet hair and presses a soft kiss to the smaller boy's collarbone in reply, then to the junction of his throat, the slope of Hinata's shoulder, and back to his neck. He kisses halfway up, feeling the groan vibrate through Hinata's throat with his lips when he squeezes their dicks again, just to see what it feels like.   
He sucks a mark there, getting another moan that sounds a lot like his name from the smaller boy, and continues up, up to Hinata's jaw, the spot just below his ear, the tip of his chin and finally the side of his mouth as Hinata lets out little breathy noises and Kageyama can feel his pace quicken on their dicks.   
Hinata lowers his head to kiss him, rough and hot and open-mouthed and Kageyama just moans quietly into his mouth. He can feel Hinata's hips starting to rock forward and up into their hands and he tightens his grip on his waist, fingers pressing hard into flesh. He can feel the tight little coil in his gut starting to push him to go faster, /faster/, so he lets go, pushes Hinata's hand out of the way and pulls him flush so he can rut against him desperately. 

"Ah! T-Tobio...hah.." 

Kageyama kisses him, "Shouyo...Shouyo..." mumbled against Hinata's mouth.

Hinata grips Kageyama's shoulders with both hands, the feeling of fingers gripping his hips and Kageyama's hot mouth on his and /all/ the adrenaline from the match rushing up to crash over him and he cries out, coming on Kageyama's stomach as their hips slot together. 

Hinata pants into his mouth, hips still twitching as Kageyama's start to stutter and he digs his fingers into Hinata's ass and comes onto their stomachs, moan muffled in Hinata's shoulder as he slows down until all thats left is their loud breathing in the quiet of the bathroom.

Hinata moves first, sloshing water up between them to try and wash away the cum on their stomachs with limited success considering theyre still so close and Kageyama pulls back, leaning back onto the edge of the bath so Hinata has more room.   
The warm water feels nice, with the soft touch of Hinata's hands as he lazily wipes at the mess. He seems to give up pretty quickly and just flop forward onto Kageyama's chest, mess or no mess. 

"So I guess you thought my block was pretty good then." Hinata mumbles into his shoulder. 

"Mm. My block." Kageyama slits an eye open to look at the redhead still in his lap.

"Fine, _our block_." Hinata says with a grumble, finally tired enough not to argue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I have a twitter I'll be starting to do little threads on. So far its just been some My Hero stuff but I'm sure I'll write some hq too.  
> https://twitter.com/calamari_gay?s=09


End file.
